Parting Ways
by The Rain Child
Summary: They were the perfect couple, but it just wasn't meant to be...(One-shot, sequel possible.)


Rain Child: Well, this is an odd one-shot of my own invention with much OOC-ness. But hey, it was fun to write! Especially since I was feeling hyper.

Felix: And she doesn't own Golden Sun. Good thing too, look what happens when she writes fanfics.

Picard/Isaac: *nod nod*

Jenna: and I'm always the victim.

Rain Child: Don't worry, I could always write Kraden/Hamma instead!!! 

All: O.O

Rain Child: ISAAC!!! And Picard! YAY!!! MY PLUSHIES HAVE COME BACK!!!

Picard/Isaac: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Jenna/Felix: *snicker*

~*~*~*~*~*~

Parting Ways 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Dark brown eyes watched two Adepts of about 14 years chase each other, the girl holding a shiny red apple. The blonde-haired boy ran after her, yelling out,

"Give me back my apple!"

            The girl just laughed, chocolate brown eyes sparkling as she clambered up into a tree. She smiled victoriously, taking a bite from the fruit, its sweet juice running down her chin, just as the boy made it up next to her. He frowned, whining,

"Aw, Jenna, you're so mean, eating my apple."

"Can have some too, if you still want it."

"Think Felix will be mad?"

"No. What he doesn't know can't make him mad."

            The fifteen-year-old Felix grinned. 'Like I'd be mad they're sharing a stupid apple. HA!' As he turned to leave, the brown-haired Venus Adept cast a quick glance on his sister and her friend, a frown slowly appearing on his face. 

The two fourteen-year-olds sat side by side on the branch, Isaac whispering something to Jenna, who shook her head and whispered something back. A look of surprise on his face, the blonde Adept whispered something short in her ear, and kissed her.  

Not surprisingly, Felix was furious. What on Weyward was Isaac thinking!?! 'She's too young for stupid boyfriends.' The overprotective Adept thought, 'But…better Isaac than Garet…' Shaking his head, he stormed off, deciding he'd confront Isaac tomorrow.

~*~*~

Tomorrow never came. That was the time the Boulder fell; and he was washed downriver and saved by Saturos and Menardi, whom brought him to the frozen land of Prox. 

Even then, as he shivered, training in Prox, the memory haunted him, the fury of his sister courting behind his back bothering him intensely. 'When I go with Saturos and Menardi to get the Stars, I'll find out.' He declared within his mind.

He never had a chance to talk then, either.  'After we explain things,' he amended.

Even then, someone was always around, leaving no chance to confront the blonde boy.  

~*~

            And now, after all this time, a year after the lighthouses were lit, Felix was finally able to confront him.

"Why did you kiss my sister?"

Isaac blinked, startled by the sudden and abrupt question. "She wanted me to be her first kiss." Blushing, he added,  "I wanted to kiss her." 

"That's it?"

"Our first…and only, kiss."

"Why?"

"Garet wanted to court her, and for a while, they did. I…was jealous, I suppose, and told myself that if her first kiss meant so little I'd never court her." Isaac admitted, flushing with embarrassment.

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"…I…don't." he lied, though both Felix and an eavesdropping Jenna believed it. 

~*~

            Her cheeks stung; her vision was blurry; and all she could do was run, the cuts from low branches bothering her naught. Who could she run to, her lover false and her dear brother calmly conversing about her with him?  Her heartbroken heart went through all the people she could trust…Garet, no, he and Mia were away. Not Sheba, she didn't want a child to listen to it, nor Ivan. 'That leaves Picard. He's got to help!' she thought wildly, racing in the direction of the house he and Ivan stayed in.   The heartbroken Mars Adept felt a slight probing in her mind. 'Ivan, finding out who I want.' Sure enough, she heard Ivan yell from inside,

"Picard! Can you get the door, I'm trying to find something!"

"Sure!" 

            The door opened slowly, Picard's face taking on an expression a worry and concern. 

"Jenna…? What…happened?"

            Breaking down, she spilled everything, start to finish, unaware Picard had helped her into the kitchen, where they now both sat. After her sobbing subsided, a red-faced, puffy-eyed Jenna murmured abashedly,

"Th-thanks, Picard. I shouldn't have bothered you, but, well…I'm sorry."

"No, really, I'm glad you did." Picard answered calmly, smiling gently at the Adept girl. "If you want to get away for a while, you're…welcome to come with me. I have to get some things from Lemuria, and I wanted to visit some of the other places we explored."

"All, all right." Jenna stood, staring at her feet, "I should go, Felix will be worried."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Well, umm…bye then."

"Goodbye, and thank you."

"Please, I'm…glad we could talk." The Lemurian suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Bye."

            Jenna shut the door gently, hurrying in the direction of home in the fading dark. Picard watched the hurting girl sadly, whispering to himself,

"I'm sorry Jenna…"

~*~

            Jenna burst through her front door, two boys looking up at her quizzically. Chocolate brown eyes widened in shock.

"Is…"

"Sorry, I couldn't find you and give you a warning. Isaac's staying for dinner, is that okay?"

"S-sure, that's fine, Felix. I'm going to go up to my room, let me know when dinner's ready."

"Okay."

            The horrified Mars Adept ran up the steps, careful not to slam her door.  Brown eyes stared into the mirror, scorning her reflection as she thought aloud,

"Isaac, why did you have to come…?"

"Because Felix invited me." To her surprise, Isaac stood in the doorway, lines of worry on his face. "Are you okay?" He added.

            She ignored him, re-doing her messy hair, then replying quietly,

"I heard you and Felix talking."

"What?"

"You told him everything you swore would be a secret."

"Did you want me to lie?"

"…I don't know."

"Then what's your problem?" He finally asked, exasperated. 

"You don't care, that's what." She snapped, glaring.

            Neither of them spoke for a long time, Isaac slumped against the wall and Jenna staring blankly into the mirror, no longer at her reflection, but in a way, inwards towards her reflection. In unison, they broke the silence.

(Isaac: ) "Did Garet ever kiss you?"

(Jenna: ) "Picard wants me go with him tomorrow."

(Jenna: ) "He tried to, but I wouldn't let him."

(Isaac: ) "…Oh…"

"Do you mind if I go?"

"Why do you care about my opinion?"

Jenna paused, "Because I still care about you."

"Jenna, I--"

"Hey you two! Food's ready!"

            The two eighteen-year-olds ate in silence, nodding occasionally whenever Felix or his and Jenna's parents spoke. Jenna absently picked at her food; Isaac casting fleeting glances towards her.

"I'm done." Both chimed, blushing pink. Felix and his parents exchanged glances, but their mother nodded, excusing them.  Jenna went outside, Isaac following behind her. Jenna noticed and glared at him as the door shut. Felix sighed inwardly. What had happened?  She hadn't been eavesdropping, had she?

~*~

"Jenna! Please wait!"

"I don't want to talk to you!" Jenna yelled back, neither stopping nor slowing as he raced to catch up.  

"Please, Jenna, it's important!"   He pleaded, a hint of desperation in his tone.

Jenna froze, stopping instantly, pleading sadly, "Isaac, don't, please, I don't want to hear it."

"I…I lied."

"What?" Jenna asked disbelievingly, the pangs returning with increased hurting.

"I don't just have feelings for you, I…"

"I don't want to hear it Isaac. No more sympathies."  Jenna told him, head down so that her bangs covered tear-brimmed eyes. Her body trembled and fists were clenched as she continued,

"I don't want to hear regrets.  You, obviously, have never heard someone's heart shatter, like breaking glass. I'd have thought you could at least leave me be."

"But I"

"_Shut. Up._ I don't want to see you ever again."

~*~*~*~

            Like she'd said, Jenna left with Picard the next morning. Isaac was there with Felix to see them off, but Jenna didn't even glance in Isaac's direction as they left.

            She sent letters to Felix, regarding what old friend had told her and where they were.  After Isaac threatened to stalk him, Felix let Isaac read the letters, though it proved fruitless, as she never once mentioned him. After about two months, Felix received one mentioning that Picard was courting her, and upon reading it Isaac tore it to shreds. Still, Isaac continued to read the letters, savoring every letter she wrote in a bittersweet type of way.  Finally, a letter came saying they were coming back. 

            Four days after the letter arrived, the two returned.  To both Isaac and Felix's surprise, they didn't act remotely like a couple.  In reality, all that seemed different was that everyone seemed to be they way they used to be—carefree and happy.

            That night, all eight Adepts celebrated the return of their two companions. A huge fire was made (courtesy of Garet), over which they roasted marshmallows, laughing and talking like they used to. They laughed especially hard when Garet singed his eyebrows.

"Ouch! Elements, that's not going to look good!"

"And you looked good before?"

"You're so mean Jenna."

"She has a point." Agreed Sheba.

"You're all so mean to my Garet. It's not his fault he's dense." Mia teased.

"Mia! How could you?" Garet cried jokingly, the other boys laughing.

            Ivan smiled mischievously, "Picard, are you keeping secrets? Or is it customary to sit so close to someone you're not courting?" He meant Jenna of course. 

Picard blushed as Jenna asked Felix blandly, "You didn't tell them?"

"Well, no, it didn't occur to me."

Jenna threw up her arms in a gesture of mock-frustration. "I'm surrounded by idiots! Well, not Picard…"

            Picard grinned, glancing over towards Isaac, who had yet to comment.  The blonde Adept plastered on a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. 'You had your chance, and you blew it.' The blue-haired Lemurian thought, savoring the way Jenna laid her head on his shoulder. 'But for how long will I have her? I know she doesn't really love me, even if she says she'll learn to.' He pondered now staring into the fire. 'Well, I have her affections for now and that's all that matters to me.' Picard finally decided, joining in the laughter.  Evidently, Garet had been arguing with Ivan and had used Carry to dump a bucket of water on the blond mop-top's head.

            Isaac grinned a false smile when he caught Picard looking at him. For a fleeting moment, he could have sworn the Lemurian seemed sorry for him, before he looked away, deep in thought.  Isaac couldn't stand the way her head lay on Picard's shoulder instead of his, where it belonged.  'If only she had let me finish…' he thought wistfully.  But shed hadn't, and he suffered. The blond Adept watched silently as first Sheba and Ivan, then Mia, dragging Garet along. He stifled a yawn as Picard and Felix left, deep in a discussion. Jenna remained, staring off into space. Isaac's eyes widened as he saw little fire people chasing each other. One went into a tree, the other following, sitting closely by the first. Jenna blinked as she realized Isaac was watching, the fire pictures disappearing into the flames.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were still here."

"It's all right. You're really good at that, the fire people, I mean."

"Thanks."

He came over and sat where Picard had earlier. What he said next was a surprise to the female Adept,

"You never let me finish."

"…Isaac…"

"Just hear me out." He pleaded. Jenna nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

"When I told your brother I had no feelings for you, that was only half-true. I didn't just care, you might say I had, well, fallen in love with you…."

"Isaac…I'm so sorry…it's just, now…"

"I'm not going to spilt you and Picard up, I just want one last kiss."

"I never kissed Picard you know…" she whispered, closing her eyes—his were much too close for comfort.

"Our last kiss then." He murmured, his lips right by her ear, and then they brushed against her lips, setting off what seemed emotional fireworks.  But as soon as the kiss began, it was over. Isaac flushed, embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry Jenna."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm happier without you."

He stroked her cheek, "If I'd just stopped you, this wouldn't have happened, and all would be right, but it's not. I'll let you go now Jenna…"

"And I still love you, always." He whispered so only he could hear as they used psynergy to put the fire out and they parted ways…

~END~

REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE!!!  I might consider doing a sequel in exchange for 20 reviews, but it wouldn't be about Jenna and Picard…it's be more about an original character, so you know, it might be cool or it might not!  Don't make me do my Writers Need Money plug!


End file.
